Supernatural: Luna
by FireRubyRPG9898
Summary: This is an OC fanfic where said O.c shall kick ass. Her names Luna Dawn Winchester Dean's kid! We all know he sleep's with a number of girl's, so when he was 14 should fit the timeline! R


**Hello this is a rewrite I own nothing! Have you ever wondered if Dean had a kid at 14 but didn't know because of his one night stand? Well let's find out! Her name is Luna she is 12 since it fit's the time line, long black curly hair with red cat eye's thanks to the contact's she had!**

* * *

Luna was in the car with her mom not that her mom cared if she left or not. Today was the day Luna Dawn Brown turned Luna Dawn Winchester, it was time to set out and find her dad on her own.

''Mom I have my thing's, here should be good.'' Luna said her mom stopped the car and didn't look at her.

''Don't you ever come into my sight again, you should manage that much.'' She said coolly glaring in the mirror.

''I don't plan on coming back to you, even if I don't find him.'' Luna told the lady getting out the car. ''Thanks for the ride.'' Luna added before walking away.

**O_O~O_O~O_O~**

Seen change Luna's prov...

I never liked school it's too slow for me I yawned when some girl's caught my ears. I heard the girl's going on about a sleepover I eyed them for a moment.

''Can I come?'' I asked they looked up and said I could come.

Time skip (Don't glare I'm moving it along!)

I tensed when they dared one girl, she did it I was tense listening for a scream. The Bloody Mary legend was born here it wouldn't be a surprise if it actually worked. I had my nose in a book that I 'borrowed' it from the restricted part of the library permanently. They scared the poor girl by jumping on her I twitched amused.

After a few hours a man's scream was heard me being the night owl ran at top speed, the house phone in hand upon finding him with his eye's gorged out called both the cop's and medical help, after answering questions and showing papers that I could wander around the state's and go to another country with my garden's accent.

I stayed keeping Marin company. When two tall guy's came the one with black hair and blue eye's, a brown haired guy taller than the black haired one with hazel/brown eyes and brown hair. I stared at Dean and Sam as they called themselves.

''Marin it's ok they could help a lot better than those idiot's over there.'' I gave a pointed look at the cop's before smirking. ''Oh can I see your badge?'' I asked Sam he nodded not seeing the harm in showing me a 12 year old the badge along with the id.

''Don't lose it.'' Dean said I glared at him.

''What am I five?'' I huffed before handing it back to Sam smirking. ''Fake id nice but you can't fool me~'' I stated this so only Sam heard me he eyed me strangely.

Marin told them it was her fault and I didn't say anything, since she was partly to blame. I saw them leave and followed, I stole a bike a bit ago so it was easier. I put my bike on the wall and knocked on there motel door, Sam answered.

''What are you doing here?'' Sam asked I just grinned.

''Your Sam and Dean Winchester right?'' He was on gard as was Dean. ''I'm human as far as I know, it has to do With Kayla Brown.''

''Kay what's that have to do with us?'' Dean asked coming out still on gard.

''She's my mom, my Name was Luna Dawn Brown I'm 12 do the math.'' I gave an amused smirk as Dean paled.

''Your name now?'' Dean managed out.

''Luna Dawn Winchester.'' Sam and I watched as Dean fainted I couldn't help but poke his cheek. ''Huh at least he didn't kill me.'' I muttered walking in and sitting on a spare chair.

''So Dean's your dad?'' Sam was trying not to laugh.

''Yes and that would make you my Uncle Sam.'' I smiled. ''Though it's hard to be leave your the younger brother.'' I snickered at the passed out form that was my father.

''Your mother what hapined?'' Sam asked still suspicious.

''Early pregnancy warp's a person.'' I frowned. ''It was like not having a mom she didn't work the only thing she really told me was about how, Dean over there was a hunter and that he was a bastard for leaving.'' I noticed him twitch. ''Not that I be leave any thing people say on that, never met him till now I'm still holding my judgment.''

''So you know about my job?'' Dean asked standing up.

''Ya I've done a bit of hunting, but I actually investigate I don't kill needlessly.'' I stated giving a pointed look.

''There monsters.'' Dean said I narrowed my eye's.

''Oh and human's are oh-so perfect? When you actually think about it life is life, I care about someone human or monster or even a demon. I protect them and anyone who harms them will be killed. I don't see it as light or dark good and bad there's always more than the black and white way people look at everything is annoying.'' I ranted stare's from the two hunters.

''Stick around and you'll see why.'' Dean said I blinked.

''I don't know I only came thanks to a rummer, a friend told me about.'' I said getting up. ''I just wanted to let you know who I was in case we run into each other, don't know about you but I don't feel like getting killed by my father and uncle by mistake.'' I started out. ''I might be 12 but you never seen what I have, maybe it would open your eye's maybe not.''

I walked out and left out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. I saw Sam watching me leave I waved at him before getting on my bike and leaving. I was now looking at mirrors in the store, I saw something flicker in an old mirror that caught my attention.

''Hay Mr I'd like to buy this.'' I called to the shop owner he came over smiling. ''It's a gift for mom.'' I lied through my teeth.

''It's 50$ you got the money?'' I nodded and pulled it out.

''Can I get it rapped?'' I asked he nodded and then I had it on my back riding my bike to the house where it all started.

I sighed best wait for it to be dark, I started smashing the mirror's in the house all but the one I had just gotten. I lade out my weapon's I was going to have to hijack a car later. Wonder what dad would do is I jacked his ride? An evil grin made it's way onto my face.

**O_O~O_O~O_O**

With Sam and Dean in the car.

''So.'' Sam started holding back a laugh, Dean looked at him then back to the road. ''What's it like having a kid?'' Dean just glared at the road.

''I don't have to tell you.'' Dean huffed they were nearing the mirror shop going to smash all the mirrors.

They got in and couldn't find the mirror they were looking for. They started panicking slightly Dean's thought kept going back to Luna.

''Where the hell is it?'' Dean snapped a thump was heard.

''What are you doing in here?'' The store owner asked holding a chair ready to hit them with it if needed.

Dean pinned him to the wall and gave a hard glare, Sam stayed a little ways back but held a glare himself.

''An old mirror gold/copper frame where is it?'' Sam asked Dean's grip tightened.

''Ok some girl with black hair and red eye's came in hours ago, she said it was for her mom!'' He choked out Sam and Dean's turned into looks of horror.

Dean looked at Sam face unreadable. ''Luna?''

''Sounds like it.'' Sam said Dean knocked the man out and the rushed to the car.

''Where do we even start?'' Dean asked Sam shrugged.

''Well she can't have a house, it shouldn't be that hard...'' Sam didn't know how wrong he was.

**O_O~O_O~O_O~**

Back with Luna her prov...

''Damn that was I don't even have a word for it!'' I panted having just gotten done with the ghost.

I looked out the window as light's caught my eye, my dad and uncle I smirked perfect. I gathered my things and snuck out as they came in leaving a note I...

**O_O~O_O~O_O**

Sam and Dean were looking at the room where it all went down, impressed at how burned the room was. They heard laughing and an engine Dean rushed to the window to see his car driving away. Sam holding back a laugh noticing Dean twitching.

''That little...'' He started ranting as they left the house a note was on the post.

'**Dear Sam and Dean.**

**Thanks for the car****.**

**Love Luna.**'

Sam smiled at the note before handing it to his brother who after reading it started a new round on curse word.

''Remind you of anyone?'' Sam asked Dean stopped a smirk on his face.

''She pulled one over on us that's a given.'' Dean said. ''But she took my car!'' He went back to vary colorful words/cursing.

Sam chuckled amused reading the other note.

'**To uncle Sam I'll give the car back next time I see you guy's, and you can tell me in detail how pissed he is.**'

''Shall we start walking?'' Sam questioned and he and Dean started walking. Sam's phone rang he answered.

''Hello?'' He asked...

**O_O~O_O~O_O**

With Luna the next day she parked out side a house and knocked...

_**Too be continued...**_

* * *

**Ok how's this? R&R.**


End file.
